


Break

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus take a break from torturing the Longbottoms. Alice Longbottom's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Alice and Frank Longbottom were celebrating. There had been no sign of Voldemort since he'd failed to kill the Potters' son Harry a month ago. Things were finally returning to normal after years of terror and Alice and Frank would no longer have to work around the clock. Their baby Neville had spent most of his life so far in the care of Frank's mother Augusta and Alice was looking forward to finally getting to be a real mother to her son.

But before they picked Neville up from Augusta's house, Alice and Frank took a night for themselves. Frank cooked and Alice dressed up, and they ate listening to music and having a conversation that had nothing to do with Auror work. They'd just finished dessert and they were about to go to bed when the security spells alerted them to intruders.

They fought, but Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was a formidable witch and she had the assistance of her husband Rodolphus, her husband's brother Rabastan, and another Death Eater. They wanted news Alice and Frank couldn't give them and they would not settle for less. The torture began.

Aurors were trained to withstand torture and Mad-Eye Moody had put Alice under the Cruciatus Curse, but this was much, much worse. It was worse than a broken bone, worse than childbirth, worse than anything she had ever experienced. When Bellatrix lifted the curse, all Alice could do was gasp for breath.

Frank had been begging Bellatrix to stop and now he began to call her a bitch and worse. While he was being stomped by Rodolphus and Rabastan, the fourth Death Eater, a boy who looked like he was barely out of Hogwarts, came forward. "Tell us where the Dark Lord is," he implored.

"We don't know," Alice said for the umpteenth time. Although they would have said the same thing if they had known something, it happened that they really didn't know anything. But of course the Death Eaters didn't believe that.

"Don't lie or you'll make us hurt you," the boy shouted, and Alice recognized him. She'd seen his photograph a hundred times when she'd been in Barty Crouch's office. Crouch was in charge of prosecuting dark wizards and no one could match his zeal in putting away Death Eaters. And this boy, his son, whose photograph proudly adorned his otherwise austere office, was one of them.

"Barty Crouch, Junior." The boy looked fearful when she said his name, as if the name could summon his father and his father's wrath. He was the weak link among the four. "Don't do this, Barty."

Maybe the words might have had an impact on the boy if Bellatrix hadn't turned her attention back to them right then. "Tell us what you know about the Dark Lord's disappearance," she snapped.

"I don't know anything about it." It became a mantra. _I don't know. I don't know. I don't know._ Alice repeated it over and over again. She screamed it and when her voice broke, she croaked it.

Eventually they decided to try something different. They stopped torturing her and started torturing her husband. Frank was screaming wordlessly. "He doesn't know," Alice pleaded with them. "He doesn't know. We don't know."

When Bellatrix got thirsty from saying, "Crucio," Rodolphus sent Rabastan to fetch her a glass of water. Alice watched her drink, her own throat sore and parched, and only her last shred of pride kept her from begging for a sip. The glass had been part of a set her cousin had given her and Frank as a wedding gift, and the way Bellatrix carelessly flung it aside to break chilled her. Bellatrix could break them as surely as she'd broken that glass and not care.

"We don't know. No one knows anything. No one's seen Voldemort since that night. Please believe me."

"You're lying," Bellatrix said. "Crucio."

"What if they really don't know?" Barty Junior suggested timidly some hours later.

"They know," Bellatrix snarled. "They're keeping us from the Dark Lord. He needs me and they're keeping me from him!" She forwent magic and began to kick at Alice and Frank, raving madly that she was the most loyal of her master's servants and she would find him.

"Bella!" Rodolphus wrestled her away from them. "Calm yourself, Bella. You are no help to the Dark Lord when you work yourself into this state."

Bellatrix continued to struggle and Rodolphus slapped her. It startled her out of her fit, but it also gave her a new target for her anger. She raised her wand to curse her husband, but he knew her well and took it away before she could utter the incantation.

"Bella, focus."

"Don't tell me to focus! I am focused. This was my idea. Do you see Lucius here, or Severus? I'm the one who's going to find our lord and restore him to his power!"

"Not if you stand here talking about it. You have a task to perform."

She gestured to Frank, who had lost consciousness, and Alice, lying in her own urine. "I've been doing it all night. Me, Rodolphus! Not you or Rabastan."

"You're the best at the Cruciatus Curse, Bella. Put aside your emotions and keep working; that's the only way you'll get what you want."

"I can't. I'm too tense."

"I'll help you relax," Rodolphus promised his wife. He kissed her tenderly. Then he pointed his wand at her and said, "Crucio."

Bellatrix screamed and thrashed about in agony on the floor. She lay panting as Rodolphus lifted the curse. He knelt beside her and tore at her robes until most of her body was exposed. He began to touch her; twisting a nipple, stroking her between her legs, bending to kiss her. She began to pant again.

Barty Junior was wandering the room, studiously ignoring his colleagues. He examined the knickknacks on the bookshelf, pulled back the curtains and looked out at the garden, and finally drifted off into the kitchen. Rabastan was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching his brother and sister-in-law with little interest. Alice knew she had to seize the opportunity, but she didn't even have the strength to crawl. She shifted her body, little by little, trying to reach Frank.

Rodolphus was lying between Bellatrix's widely spread legs now. What he was doing with his mouth caused her to moan loudly. Her body shuddered and she screamed, but it wasn't over. "Fuck me," she demanded, and Rodolphus lowered his trousers and mounted her.

As Rodolphus fucked his wife, Alice wriggled closer to her husband. She was almost there. "Frank," she whispered as quietly as she could. "Frank."

There was no response; Frank was still unconscious. Alice touched his fingers, as close to holding his hand as was possible. One of Bellatrix's kicks had broken a bone in her hand. "Frank."

Bellatrix was shouting, urging Rodolphus to fuck her faster and harder. He withdrew and turned her over onto her hands and knees. She saw Alice and she smiled an evil smile. "Look at the brave little Aurors, Rodolphus. Isn't that cute?"

Rabastan grabbed Alice by the collar of her dress and hauled her across the room. She whimpered, both at the pain of having her tortured body jostled and at being taken away from her husband. They might never touch again. Bellatrix laughed, and then moaned as Rodolphus thrust particularly hard. Alice closed her eyes so they wouldn't see her cry.

She heard Bellatrix and Rodolphus finish, heard Barty Junior come back into the room and tell the others there was a pot roast in the kitchen, heard Rabastan ask for a sandwich. She didn't open her eyes until someone kicked her in the ribs. Bellatrix was standing over her, looking refreshed and ready to begin anew. Rodolphus was using magic to revive Frank.

"Tell us what we want to know," Bellatrix said, twirling her wand.

"I can't," Alice whispered hoarsely, "Because I don't know."

Rodolphus accepted a plate of food from Barty Junior and settled in an armchair to watch as Bellatrix aimed her wand at Frank. "Last chance."

"We don't know," Alice and Frank pleaded together.

"Crucio," Bellatrix said.

All the Longbottoms could do was scream.


End file.
